I Wish That I Could Tell You
by What About Love
Summary: When old feelings arise, what will Reba do to try to forget. And will she ever realize she doesn't want to forget? Reba/Brock
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

**I Wish That I Could Tell You**

"Today had the potential to be just like every other Monday. It started out just like all the others. I woke up, got Jake off to school, and then I left for work. Too bad normal doesn't last long around here.

"When I got to work, I noticed two messages on my phone. The first was from Brock. He and Barbara Jean were fighting again and he needed to spend the night at my house. That's been happening a lot since they decided not to get a divorce. Sometimes it feels like we're still a real family. I admit that I like it.

"The next message was from someone I never expected to hear from again, Jack Morgan. The man who left me once with no warning and whom I found out was still married. I guess it's really my fault he's calling though. I assume he is now single and wants to pick up where we left off. Too bad it's been over for me for a while."

As Reba wrote this last line in her journal, Brock walked into the kitchen.

"It's eleven o'clock, what are you still doing up?" He asked as he took a seat next to her at the table. She closed her book.

"Oh, just replaying my day. What's the matter, can't sleep?" She asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"No. I just keep thinking about the fight I had with Barbara Jean. I don't even know what started it."

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Reba asked.

" No, she just started yelling at me about being lazy or something. The next thing I knew she locked me out of the house." He said, taking a sip of his tea. "You know, you really don't have to listen to this. I'm sure you want to get to bed."

"Yeah I probably should." She said as she picked up her book. "Goodnight Brock." She then kissed him softly on the cheek and went upstairs.

Brock was slightly shocked. She had been shocking him a lot here lately. He had been on the receiving end of hugs, hand squeezes, and various other examples of reassurance. Some could even mistake these little moments as affectionate.

He knew that she only meant to give him support through his difficult situation. He also knew that her lips hadn't been anywhere near him for seven years.

He sat at her kitchen table thinking for a while then finally went back to the couch. He mentally prepared himself for the talk he needed to have with his wife tomorrow. The talk he knew would end with another sleepless night on his best friend's couch.

The next morning Reba awoke to the incessant screeching of that stupid alarm clock. She wanted to throw it so badly, but quickly controlled her temper and turned it off instead. She got ready for her day, sent Jake off to school, and left for work.

Brock heard the slamming of the door and slowly sat up. He had one of those nights where it felt like he hadn't slept at all. He straightened himself out walked home to the time-bomb version of the wife he used to know.

"Hey honey." He said as he took a seat at the island in their kitchen. She didn't even look at him. He was tired and frustrated and felt that these childish games didn't even need to begin. "Barbara Jean, what did I do now? I've been up all night trying to figure it out. I've come to the conclusion that I will probably _never_ figure it out. Why don't you just tell me so I can fix it?"

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. He began to stand up and hug her, but she held her hand up causing him to sit back down.

" I really need to talk to you, but it's really hard to say. Do you think we could talk later?" She spoke in a quiet, uneasy voice.

He nodded and went upstairs to take a shower before he had to head to work.

Barbara Jean dried her eyes and finished her cup of coffee. Reba would get off of work at five. She'd know what to do. Barbara Jean knew that she could never do this without the help of her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is set during the summertime so school is not in session.

I Still own nothing.

Reba got home around five o'clock to find her goofy best friend sitting in her living room.

"Barbara Jean, how many times have I asked you to wait until _I_ get home before you act like it's _your_ home?" Reba said as she hung her coat on the coat tree.

"I know, but I couldn't wait. I really need your help."

Reba was taken aback. "You sound so serious. What going on?" She said as she sat on the couch next to Barbara Jean.

"Reba I feel like I'm the worst person in the world." Being accustomed to a smart ass comment, she paused for a moment. When no comment was made she asked, "What, no zinger?"

Reba smiled and simply replied, "I'm saving them for later. Go on."

"Well," Said Barbara Jean nervously. "You know how Brock and I have been having problems?" Reba nodded. "I'm serving him...um...he's...we're getting a divorce." She finally stuttered.

"Wow. Are you sure? What did Brock say?" She knew they had always fought, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"He doesn't know yet." She said. "I'm sure this is what we need though."

"How can you say that? Especially after all you've been through together." Reba said. She just assumed that their problems were so minor, they could just get over it.

"Reba I don't love him anymore." She said as a few tears began to show.

"What?" She whispered. That was the only word she could form. "You can't mean that." She said after she gained a bit more composure.

"I do. I realized that we were only staying together for Henry, but it's not fair to him to have parents with a loveless marriage. And it's not fair to Brock and me either." Barbara Jean said.

Reba was stunned. She had never heard Barbara Jean talk so seriously. She didn't know what to say. She understood Barbara Jean's point of view, but she also knew that Brock would be broken. How could she be there for both of her best friends when they were on opposing sides?

"I'll be here if you need anything okay?" Reba finally said. What else could she say?

"Thank you Reba." Said Barbara Jean. The women then hugged each other. "There is one more thing though. It's kind of big."

"Well you've never had a problem saying anything before. Just blurt it out like you always do." Reba said.

"I'm having an affair." She said quickly.

"What?!" Reba said as she jumped up off the couch. "With who? For how long?"

"His name is Joel. He's one of Brock's patients. I met him one day when Brock was with another patient." She tried to avoid the question of 'how long,' but Reba didn't let it go.

"Barbara Jean, how long?" She said as she calmed herself down and sat back down on the couch.

"Six months." Barbara Jean said, barely audible.

"Six months? Well what do you plan to get from this relationship?" She asked, hoping Barbara Jean would see the error in her ways and go back to Brock.

"We're getting married."

"No! You can't do that to Brock. He has shown you nothing but love and respect and you want to throw it away for a _six month_ relationship? Why did you have to go and do this?"

"Reba, it just happened. I didn't go out looking to fall in love with someone else, but I did." Barbara Jean said. She didn't want Reba to see her as a terrible person, even though she felt like she was. "Will you still see me like you always have? I don't want you to judge me."

"Of course I will Barbara Jean, but you have to understand what you are doing here." She said. No, she didn't blame her. She blamed Brock. He should have paid more attention to his wife!

"Good. Thank you." Barbara Jean said as she gave Reba another hug. "Now, I have to go. I need to talk to Brock." And with that she was gone, leaving Reba in a state of disbelief.

After Barbara Jean left, Reba went to the kitchen and began to make supper for herself and Jake. Ever since Van and Cheyenne moved away she had been getting lonelier by the minute. I didn't help that Kyra was now living with a couple of her band mates. Once Jake was gone, what would happen to her?

She quickly decided to think of something else as she began to boil water. Instead of thinking about her future, she needed to think about the problem at hand. Brock and Barbara Jean couldn't get a divorce. How could she be having an affair? How could Brock have missed the signs? Why didn't he pay attention to her?

Questions continued to flood her mind as she put the spaghetti noodles in the pot. Just then, Jake walked into the kitchen with an overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Hey mom. Josh called and I'm sleeping over there for a few nights." He said as he tried to leave.

"Woah, wait a minute." Reba said to her son. "What happened to asking for permission?"

"Fine." He groaned as he set his bag down and turned to look at his mother. "Mom, can I stay a few nights at Josh's house? His parents said it was okay. Please?"

"Alright." She sighed. "Just make sure you call me tomorrow so we can figure out exactly how long you're going to stay."

"Thanks mom." He said as he began walking out the door.

"And be careful walking over there." She shouted out the back door after him.

She then finished making supper for one. She sat down at the table with a bottle of wine to enjoy her meal, alone. She then began to feel depressed.

She came to the conclusion that Brock would most likely come over soon. He always came to her with his problems. Usually she would be happy to help, but this particular problem hit too close to home. He did the same thing to her seven years ago that Barbara Jean was doing to him now.

Just as she was taking a sip of her wine, Brock came storming through her back door. He was livid.

"What the hell is she thinking?!" He shouted as he began pacing around in front of Reba. "I did everything for her and she goes and pulls something like this?! I thought she loved me!" He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

Reba had no idea what to say in a situation like this. She just began to soothingly pat his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She assumed he had calmed down, but he unexpectedly jumped up.

"I'm going to kill him!" He yelled, once again pacing. "I'm going to find him and kill him!"

Reba quickly stood up to stop his ranting. "Brock, listen to me." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders to stop his movement. "You need to calm down. Calm down and think about this situation rationally."

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he sat at the table. She poured him a glass of wine and joined him. He then began to speak. "What did I do that was so wrong? I didn't even know we were that unhappy." He took a long drink of his wine and topped off the glass.

"Maybe there was no way for you to know. Sometimes when you love someone that much, it's hard for you to imagine them feeling any differently about you." She said. She knew exactly how he felt. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him that he should have seen this coming, that he hurt her in this exact same way. Instead, she bit her tongue and offered him comfort.

"No, it's not that. I just feel so betrayed. This is a huge slap in the face." He said while still looking at his wine glass.

"So, what are you saying?" She asked, although she already had an idea.

"I never really loved her." He said bluntly. He was too exhausted to pretend. "I only married her for Henry, you know that. I guess I just expected her to give me the same respect that I gave her." He took another drink of his wine. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"Why don't you sleep in Jake's room tonight? He's staying at Josh's for a while. Maybe some sleep will clear your head." She suggested, and stood up

"Thanks Reba." He said as he stood up with her. "You're a real friend." He hugged her. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. When she pulled back she found him looking deep into her eyes. In his she saw a glimmer of hurt, but she also felt a wave in her stomach. He was staring directly into her soul. She could only imagine what her eyes were giving away.

"Goodnight Brock." She said as she looked away. She then began cleaning up the remnants of her late supper.

Brock just stood and watched her. She was so beautiful. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about this now. He just found out that his wife was having an affair! He tried to shake all thoughts from his head.

"Goodnight Reba." He said and made his way up to Jake's room. Little did he know, Reba felt their spark too.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Brock nor Reba could sleep. Thoughts of one another consumed them. After about an hour of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Brock decided to see if Reba was still awake.

He walked into the hallway and stopped right outside her door. He really wanted to be with her right now, but he didn't know if she would be angry. Finally he lightly tapped on her bedroom door.

When she opened the door, her eyes were heavy, but it didn't look like she could sleep either. He really loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was sleepy. He only wished he could see her that way all the time.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Not really." He sheepishly admitted. "I couldn't sleep and was just wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and watch a late night movie with me." He said, all in one breath. Reba could tell he was a bit nervous so she smiled at him.

"Sure." She said and they headed down to the livingroom.

They sat on the couch in complete silence for about thirty minutes. Being one who disliked silence, Reba spoke up.

"Brock we've been down here for a half hour and you've barely said two words. What's up?" She said turning the television off.

"I have a lot on my mind right now." He said. "I just don't want to be alone."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm right here." She urged him on.

"I just can't believe she cheated on me. I don't even know if I really truly care." He said while staring ahead.

"Wow." She said, hoping he would accept her response. No such luck.

"Reba would you say what's on your mind?" He asked impatiently.

"What do you expect me to say?" She replied with just as much impatience.

"I don't know. Call me a butt or tell me how stupid I am. Give me advice. Come on Reba, you're my best friend, I know you have something to say about this." He said hoping he could coax her into telling him what she was thinking. He began to wonder why she was holding back so much.

"Listen, I really don't want to get into this right now. You are in a fragile place. I just want to upset you okay?" She said and turned the television back on.

He grabbed the remote control from her hands and pressed the power button. Then he threw the remote on the coffee table. "Say it." He said, in an almost threatening tone.

"You know what I want to say to you Brock!" She half-yelled and turned to face him. "I want to tell you that I've been there. I know how you feel. You did the same thing to me that she's doing to you. And I want to tell you to get over it because payback is a bitch, but I care for you too much." She regretted what she said the moment it came out because he immediately withdrew. There was an awkward silence. "Brock what are you thinking?"

He turned to look straight into her eyes. "I'm just wondering why I ever left you."

Here eyes grew wide with shock. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He let his tongue brush her lower lip and then he pulled away, slowly. She was breathing uneasily. Just the reaction he was hoping for. "Goodnight." He simply said and walked up the stairs to Jake's room where he fell asleep instantly.

Reba, on the other hand, remained on the couch. Why did he kiss her? Why did she let him? She knew she still loved him, she never stopped. No! She couldn't let herself fall for him all over again. 'He doesn't love me' she kept repeating in her mind. God, how she wished he did.

She hurried upstairs and pulled out her journal:

"I can't believe Barbara Jean is having an affair! It seems like the tables are turning for all of us, once again. She loves someone else. He's lonely.

"Brock kissed me tonight. He said he wondered why he ever left me. He has just found out that his wife had an affair and he thinks that now is a good time to say this? I know he's just afraid of being alone, but I felt the beginning of a wildfire. I'm not sure what that means. I know I still love him, but even if he loves me, then what? Just because I love him doesn't mean I should be with him. We're no good for each other. But that kiss confused the hell out of me. I need a way to get him off my mind."

She placed the book back in the drawer of her night table and turned off the light. Now she could finally go to sleep.

The next morning Reba left for work before Brock even woke up. She didn't want to have to face him.

When she got to work, she decided to take drastic measures. She called Jack.

Neither of them spoke of their past relationship nor did she ask if he was still married, she didn't want to know.

They decided that he would pick her up on Friday at six thirty.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but she did know that she needed to get Brock away from her heart. And fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday finally came, her date with Jack was later that night. Now all she needed to do was get Brock out of the house.

He was staying with her until he found a cheap place to stay. Her theory was, he wasn't even looking.

"Hey Brock I need to talk to you. "She said as she came through the door after work.

"Okay. What's going on?" He said as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of chips.

"Well," She began and sat next to him on the couch. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I need you to find another place to stay tonight."

"Sure." He said. "Do you think Van and Cheyenne would let me stay with them?"

"Probably." She said, slightly confused. "Aren't you going to ask me why I need you to leave?" She questioned. She wanted to tell him that she had a date with Jack tonight. She wanted to tell him and she wanted him to try and stop her from going. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"No I get it." He said. "You just need your space. I'll be back tomorrow night." He then stood, Reba following suit. "If you need anything, you know where to call." He said and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Brock." She said as he closed the door behind him.

Why didn't he even care?! She was even beginning to let little things bother her. Why would he care? He was the ex-husband.

She sadly walked upstairs and got ready for her date. She needed to change her mind about Brock, for good.

Jack arrived at six thirty on the dot. They went to her favorite Italian restaurant and then he surprised her by taking her out dancing.

She had forgotten how much fun they used to have together. Whenever she was with him she tried to think of only him, but thoughts of Brock were always nagging at the back of her mind.

They returned to her house at about ten o'clock. She was just about to say 'goodnight', but she stopped herself. All her thoughts of Brock were driving her to the brink of madness.

Jack, do you want to come in?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He said. "I guess I could stay for a little while." He began to walk into the house, but stopped when he felt Reba's hand Grab his.

"No, I mean," She needed to say it. This may be the only way to get rid of Brock. "Why don't you spend the night?"

His eyes never left hers. He was shocked at her advance. "Are you sure you want this? This is only our first 'back-together' date." He said. He could tell there was something going on in her mind. She hadn't been herself all evening.

"Of course I'm sure." She said. "I really missed you." She smiled, hoping she looked sincere. No, she didn't want this. She knew that she should back out now, tell him goodnight. However, some unknown force was ripping through the back of her mind telling her to just let go.

She walked through the door and stood by the stairs, waiting for Jack. He walked in silently and closed the door. As soon as he turned around, she pushed him against the door, hard. She pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. It took him a moment to gain control, but once he did, he kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

She suddenly stepped back and looked into his eyes. 'I have to do this' she told herself. And with that, she pulled her shirt over her head. She was now only clad in a bra and a knee length, flowing skirt. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She stepped closer to him and removed his shirt as well. Before she went any farther, she reached behind him and locked the door. She then began kissing his neck.

Jack was aroused, but slightly confused. She was never this forward. He hoped it was because she was falling in love with him. He felt so strongly about her already.

He lifted her chin and kissed her roughly. Then he turned them around so she was the one pinned against the door. He pressed his body harder to hers as she fiddled with the button and zipper of his pants.

Her mind was racing. A mixture of pleasure and alarm bells. She had never made love to anyone other that Brock. She never wanted to. So why was she doing this? She knew that this was not the way to get over him, but something told her she had to try.

As soon as his pants were around his ankles, she began to slide her fingers under the elastic of his boxers. She pulled away.

"Jack, do you love me?" She asked breathlessly. She hoped like hell he didn't. She didn't love him. She needed to make sure he wouldn't want anything more after tonight.

"Honestly, I don't know." He said, also out of breath. "I love being around you. And you're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but I can't say that I love you yet." He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Good." She said and smiled softly. She started kissing his neck again. Now it was his turn to ask her a question.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked. He had been a therapist long enough to know when someone was mentally struggling.

"I don't know." She said.

With that she closed the gap between their lips. His tongue massaged hers. He bent and ran his hands up her thighs. In one swift motion, she jumped a little and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. He reached beneath her legs and let his boxers meet his pants at his ankles.

Their lips remained fused throughout this whole ordeal. He ran his hands up her thighs to make and attempt at removing her panties, but stopped when he felt nothing but skin. He broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly. She just smiled. He didn't know that she had removed them when she went to the bathroom after dancing.

She kissed him once again, pulling him closer. Without further thought he shifted position and shoved all the way into her. She gasped. This was her first time in seven years and it sent strikes of lightning through her body.

Once the initial shock wore off, he slowly began moving inside her. She matched his movements perfectly. He quickened the pace, pulling all the way out and shoving all the way in, over and over.

Her head was spinning. She felt her orgasm begin to build. She pulled his face from her neck, where he had been sucking and biting, and kissed him hard.

They were both close. He pushed her harder into the door. She felt the wood digging into her back, but she didn't care. The pain only added to the pleasure.

With one final push they both came with breathless sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the Reviews!

I Still Own Nothing

After the last waves of pleasure subsided, he pulled out. She unwrapped her legs from around him one at a time, they felt like JellO.

She walked over to where her shirt was thrown and put it back on, without a word. She didn't even look at him. Then she walked into the kitchen, leaving Jack standing in her living room, naked.

He was dumbfounded. She didn't even look at him! He quickly dressed and sat on her couch. They needed to talk, now.

She came out of the kitchen a few seconds later with two glasses of red wine. She handed him a glass and sat next to him on the couch.

They sat like that, sipping wine, for a few minutes when Jack finally spoke up. "Reba, what's wrong with you?"

She looked at him sharply. Was that a hint of anger in his voice? "Why do you ask?" She said, answering his question with one of her own.

"Well, we just made love and you haven't looked at me until now. What's wrong with you?" He said, slightly impatient. He didn't like being used. His ex-wife's biggest fault was the fact that she used him their whole marriage. That's why they divorced in the first place.

"Nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind." She replied. She couldn't tell him that he was just a plan to get Brock off her heart. Which didn't work as well as she thought it would. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but she wanted him to hold her now more than ever.

"You know damn well that's not what I mean."

"Well, Jack, why don't you tell me what you want me to say. If you know what I'm going through and you know the pain, then tell me." She said in an angry tone.

He had never heard her speak so coldly. "That's it then. You're using me."

"Jack..." She tried to stick up for herself in some way, but he quickly cut her off.

"No, Reba. You're going through something, I get it. But when you start using other people in your feeble attempt to get over it, that hurts. It especially hurts when you don't talk to me. You end up using the only weapon you have on your side, your body." He said harshly. He looked directly at her hoping she got his meaning.

She got his meaning loud and clear and it angered her to no extent. "Wait. So what are you saying, I'm a slut?!"

"No. You let me buy you dinner first so technically that makes you a whore."

"Fuck you!" She screamed loudly and stood. She had never actually used that particular phrase, but it felt necessary right now. "Get out of my house!"

He quickly stood in front of her. He couldn't leave it like this. "Reba, wait." He tried to calm her down, but she was already flying off the handle.

"No!" She shouted. "I want you to get out of my house and out of my life!" She went to open the door, but he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. She quickly yanked it away. "Keep your hands off of me."

"Would you listen to me?!" He shouted causing her to stop her ranting and look at him. "I'm sorry I called you that, okay, but you have to look at this situation from my point of view." When she didn't interrupt, he decided to continue. "You used to be a completely different person than the woman I went out with tonight. And you're right, I don't know what you're going through, but you can't do this to people."

"That doesn't mean I'm a different person." She tried to defend herself.

"Yes it does." He said, almost soothingly. "The Reba I know wouldn't screw some guy up against her front door. Especially on a first date."

"That doesn't count. We dated before. You just..." She began, but he cut her off again.

"Exactly. So I know you." He said. "And you're not the same."

Now she couldn't hide it anymore. She knew he was right the whole time. He kissed her cheek and began to walk out the door when her voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said softly. Then he was gone. He left her standing in her living room, slightly disheveled, with tears running down her face.

The next day was Saturday so Reba got to sleep in. She thanked God for this because she didn't want to have to get up enough strength to face anyone.

Before she knew it, it was noon. Now she had to get up.

She slowly rolled out of bed. He back hurt like hell from being pounded against the front door. The front door...

It all came back to her in a quick flash. She hurt Jack so much. How could she be so inconsiderate? He wanted to be with her and she only wanted one thing from him. 'Great' she thought, 'now I sound like a man.'

There really wasn't a plus side to this situation either. She didn't forget about Brock at all. She hated how she loved him more and more every day.

Finally she made her way downstairs to watch television. After a while she didn't even know what she was watching. She just let tears fall from her eyes. Was it normal for one person to cry so much?

Just then Brock walked through the front door. He stopped when he saw her hurry to wipe the tears from her face.

"Reba, are you okay?" He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah fine. Just a sad show."

"You're watching Jeopardy." He said smiling sympathetically.

He was obviously concerned about her. There weren't too many times that Reba let anybody see her cry. She always played up to being strong.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked hopefully.

She just looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. This was her chance to tell him everything and hope he felt the same way. No, it definitely wasn't. She let impulse take control of her yesterday and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Not now." She replied. "Maybe later."

"Okay." He said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. As if by reflex she cuddled closer to him, her face on his chest and her arm around his middle. She allowed him to hold her while she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Reba awoke, it was beginning to get dark outside. 'How long did I sleep?' She wondered.

She sat up and looked around, noticing that her living room was spotless. It was then she knew that Brock was still there. She regretted crying in front of him. She didn't want him to see that side of her anymore.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Brock making dinner.

"Hey." He said as she sat down at the island. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I've just been really stressed lately." She said, an attempt to blow the situation off. "Where's Jake? He said he'd come home tonight."

"He called earlier and asked if he could stay with Tommy for a few days." He replied. "I said 'yes.' You didn't look like you needed anyone around right now."

"Then why are you here?" She said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. I just thought I'd take some stress away. Cooking and cleaning adds to that you know?" He said putting the last of the food on the plates.

"Oh. Well thanks." She said. He knew that something was happening with her. He just wanted her to open up about it to him.

"Listen, I'll set the table and you go up and get dressed." He said while pouring the drinks.

"Hey, what's wrong with this?" She asked, noticing she was still in her pajamas.

"Do you really have to ask that question, babe?" He said, smiling.

She returned the smile and went upstairs to change. He watched her leave and then began to put the food on the table. He set the plates next to each other. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

A few minutes later, Reba walked back into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a blue tee-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed down, but Brock couldn't keep his eyes off her. To him she was always beautiful.

They both sat down at the table and began to eat. There was an odd silence between them which made them both uncomfortable.

"Reba, I know you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, but I think it would help. I'm a good listener." He said hoping she would cave. He desperately wanted her to say that she loved him, that she wanted him back. That's what was bothering her.

"I know you are." She said smiling at him and putting her hand on his. "I'm just not ready quite yet, okay?"

He nodded as she gave his hand a squeeze and continued eating. Once again the silence became unbearable.

"So have you found a place to stay?" Reba said, another sad attempt at breaking silence. She knew that something was bothering him too. She hoped it was the fact that he loved her and didn't know how to go about telling her. What she didn't know was that her guess, as crazy as it sounded, was right.

"No, but I did find some condos that looked pretty promising. I'll need a realtor though. Any suggestions?" He said winking at her.

"Sure. We can go tomorrow if you're free."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks." He said, glad she agreed to help. The more time he would get to spend with her, the easier it would be to talk.

From there, conversation began to pick up. They talked about his divorce, her upcoming vacation week from work, and the fact that Jake was growing up so fast. They began cleaning up when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Brock, as he exited the kitchen. Reba continued to load the dishes into the dishwasher.

Brock walked across the living room and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes." Said a woman that he had never seen before. "I'm looking for Reba Hart."

"Oh, she's in the kitchen. Come on in and I'll get her for you." He said motioning for the woman to come inside. Before he summoned Reba he turned and said, "Can I ask who you are?"

"Of course. My name is Sheryl Morgan." She said, extending her hand to him.

"Brock Hart." He said, shaking her hand. Just then Reba walked out of the kitchen. She stopped with a startled look on her face.

"Hello Reba." Said Sheryl.

"Sheryl. To what do I owe this visit?" Reba said, slightly nervous. She hoped to God that Jack wasn't lying to her when he said his divorce was final. From the looks of it, she wasn't sure.

"I think you know. We need to talk."

"Do we?" Reba said. She really wanted to avoid this woman at all costs.

"Yes, I believe we do." She said as she walked over and stood a few feet from Reba. "I want you to stay away from Jack. I've asked you once, now I'm afraid I won't be as nice about it."

"But I thought you two were divorced." Reba said, standing her ground. She would not let this woman know that she was a little bit terrified about where this was all headed.

"Oh we are, but we're also engaged."

Reba couldn't help herself, she laughed right in Sheryl's face. "Isn't that kind of like beating a dead horse?" She said.

"Our lives are none of your business. I want you to stay away from him!" She said, raising her voice.

"We're not together. It was just one date!" Reba said, defending herself.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough for you." She said as she walked closer to Reba. She stopped just inches from her face. "I know how people like you work and that's not going to fly with me. I know what happened between you two and it won't happen again. You will never talk to him again. If he contacts you, ignore him. Never call him, and I mean NEVER. Not even if you find out you are pregnant with his child. Do you understand me?"

Reba was blown away. This woman was intense. She wanted her out of this house in the worst possible way, especially since Brock had been listening the whole time. She finally replied with "yeah."

Sheryl nodded and walked out the door, leaving Brock and Reba speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few seconds of standing still in shock, Reba walked over and locked the door. She started up the stairs only to be stopped by Brock grabbing her arm softly. He pulled her back and turned her around so he could look into her eyes.

"You slept with Jack?" He said, unsure of whether or not Sheryl had her story straight.

"That's none of your business." She said as she forcefully pulled her arm away. She walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Brock was taken by surprise. How could she? She didn't love him, that much he knew. But for some reason he still felt hurt. More hurt than when he found out about Barbara Jean's affair.

He had to talk to her. If he didn't, it would be on his mind the whole evening. Love aside, for now. She needed someone to talk to, whether she knew it or not. He went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Reba, we need to talk." He said and then waited for a reply. When he received none, he knocked a little louder. "Come on, open up."

She quickly opened the door. "What?" She said, coldly.

"Can we talk?" He asked. He knew she would say no, but he had to try. He desperately wanted to help her like she had been helping him recently.

"What about?" She said as she leaned up against the door frame. "You already know what's been bothering me. I think that just about covers it."

She sounded so cold to him, bitter almost. He finally spoke quietly, "Why?"

"Now we're back around to none of your business! Goodnight!" She shouted as she tried to close the door. He wouldn't let her though. He pushed the door back open and walked inside.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled. She didn't want any more drama right now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I know you slept with Jack. I also know that you regret it. Just tell me why you did it in the first place."

"You have no right to know!" She said. "Just get out of here!"

"No!" He retorted, then put his hands on both of her shoulders. He was surprised at how angry he was with her. It's not like they were together or anything. Still, he couldn't stop himself. "Why?!"

"Because I'm trying to get away from you!" She screamed. Then she pulled herself away and pushed him backwards. "I was over you for a really long time, but then you started hanging around here all the time. You'd spend the night, we'd have supper together and it felt like we were a family again. I started missing you, missing us. And then you kissed me." She said, breathing heavily. "I don't want to love you."

He could barely breathe. He had been longing to hear that she still loved him ever since they split up. She said she didn't want to love him, but he didn't care. He knew her better than anyone did. She wanted to cry, he could tell, but she would never let him see her weakness again.

"Well I don't want you to stop loving me." He said. "Because I love you too."

It was now her turn to stand breathless. She found her breath only when his lips descended upon hers.

Wildfires engulfed both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. He started pushing her back towards the bed, gently laying her down. He then lay on top of her and resumed the kiss.

Her heart was pounding. He loved her too! She felt like shouting it out to the whole world.

She was pulled from her daze when his tongue moved into her mouth. More sparks began to explode. She kissed him back with love and passion.

His hands made their way under her shirt. He lightly ran his fingers across her stomach trailing his way upward. As soon as his hands began caressing her breasts, alarm bells went off in her head. What was she doing?

She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Brock we should stop." His eyes looked deep into hers.

"You're right."He said as he pulled his hands out of her shirt, slowly. He stood up and helped her up with him. "Are you going to be okay?"

She just smiled. "Of course I am, you just made my day." She said, a sad attempt at a joke.

After that neither of them spoke. What to say now...

"So where do we stand?" He asked her. He didn't know if she wanted to start dating or if this was just a feeling she still wanted to get rid of.

"Brock, I think we need to think about everything. We need to put all issues into perspective." She said, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to follow.

"I want to be with you." He said.

"I want to be with you too, but your divorce isn't final and we need to know how the kids would feel about all this." She said. She really wanted him now, but there was something telling her to hold back for a while. She needed to know that this was all for real.

"I understand." He said. He really did understand. He loved her so much, he would wait until she was ready, whenever that may be. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, for now I think we should stay friends for a while. No dating or anything yet." She said, hoping he would agree. "Our friendship needs to be completely restored before we can take a relationship anywhere."

"I agree, but how long will I have to wait?" He said sadly.

"After your divorce is final, we'll start talking about us." She said with a smile.

"Do I still get to kiss you when nobody's looking?" He said with a grin, trying to lighten up the conversation a little bit.

She smiled her gorgeous smile right back at him. "Only when nobody's looking."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied and he kissed her with longing. Once they broke the kiss he stood from the bed.

"Goodnight, babe." He said.

She also stood and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight." She said and pecked his lips. He went to Jake's room and slept until he had to get up for work the next morning.

Reba put her pajamas on and took her journal out from its resting place.

"Since the last time I wrote, some pretty bizarre things have been going on..."

The next few weeks flew by. Before anyone knew where the time had gone, a month or so had passed. It was now mid-June and hotter than Hell outside.

Barbara Jean had completely moved in with Joel. The house stayed empty. Brock said he didn't want to have to remember the pain of their failed marriage so he never moved back in. Only he and Reba knew that, that was a lie. They used that as his excuse so he could continue living with her.

They were both true to their agreement. They didn't date, they didn't make love, they didn't even talk about a romantic relationship. They remained friends. There were benefits, of course. When Jake was out of the house, they would cuddle on the couch and watch movies. They even went out to eat a few times. However, this wasn't considered a date. They told themselves and everyone else that it was only because Reba had been too busy with work to grocery shop. Which was not entirely false. A few people got fired at her firm and her boss gave her most of their leftover work. To say she was overly stressed, was an understatement.

It was a Saturday morning and Reba awoke feeling queasy. 'Great' she thought 'now I'm getting sick.' As she stood from her bed she felt an evil wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom.

After her round of vomiting, it hit her. She was late. "Oh God." She whispered out loud. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

She quickly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs to find Brock making breakfast.

"Hey." He said. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was very confused. "Reba, are you okay?" He asked, pulling back enough to see her face.

"No." She said. A hint of panic could be heard in her voice. "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?!" He said, obviously at a loss for words. He just stared at her with a mixed look of bewilderment and disbelief.

"I know, alright." She said and began pacing the floor by the refrigerator and the counter. "I can't have a baby right now. You know how old I am?" The whole situation was finally setting into hers and Brock's brains. "I'm going to get dressed and run to the drug store for a test."

"Yeah." He said as she hurried upstairs and dressed. He took the eggs off the stove. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden. He slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Thoughts of their future together were flashing before his eyes. He loved her more than anything in the world. Another man's baby wouldn't change his mind about her, but it would certainly be a hard situation for all of them. What would the kids think?

Little did he know that the same thoughts were racing through Reba's mind at that very moment. She quickly finished dressing and ran downstairs again.

She ran over to Brock, who was still spacing on the couch, and kissed him, hard.

"I love you Brock." She said and ran out to her car.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to get back home. The door flew open and she walked in with a little grocery bag.

"Brock?" She called. "Are you here?"

"Yeah. Did you get the test?" He said as he walked in from the living room. He was still in his bathrobe. He hadn't moved since she left. All he kept thinking about was how hard it would be, not only for him, but for her. She had to be freaking out!

"Yes." She said as she walked up to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"I just want you to know that this won't change anything for us. I love you and I always will. Whatever gets thrown in our path, we'll deal with it." He said. God how he loved her.

She didn't reply, she just kissed him again. Then she pulled away and went into the bathroom to take her test.

She came out of the bathroom with the test in her hand. Brock was on the couch so she sat next to him, placing the test and timer on the table. One minute.

They sat there in silence for a moment. He looked over at her and could tell she was scared. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. The timer went off. They both jumped and took a deep breath. Then she picked up the test. She had a look on her face that was almost confused. Brock had no clue what the test said.

"Shit" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

She handed the test to Brock. He looked at it, confused.

"What does purple mean?" He asked, hoping it meant negative.

"Well, blue means it's positive and pink is negative. I guess purple is somewhere in between." She said while picking everything up. She was uncontrollably shaking.

"So you're half pregnant?" He asked, noticing that she was still nervous.

"No it means we got a crappy test. Now I have to make a doctor's appointment." She said as she picked up the phone, abandoning her previous chore of cleaning. She silently thanked God that her doctor's office was open on Saturdays.

An hour and a half later Brock and Reba were sitting in the waiting room. She had just had her test run and was still waiting for the results. He sat stalk still squeezing her hand lightly. She silently bounced her leg.

"You know Brock, at one month you usually don't get morning sickness. That tends to take a while to kick in. This could just be a false alarm." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't freak yourself out any more than you already have." He said. "The doctor should be out here soon.

As if Brock's words were some sort of summoning, the doctor walked out to them. Since they were the only ones in the waiting room, he told them the news there. Reba was thankful for this because she wasn't sure if her legs could carry her.

"Mrs. Hart I know how nervous you are, but you can relax. You're not pregnant."

The tension immediately left their bodies. This was like a breath of fresh air. Not pregnant.

"Wait so what _is_ wrong with her?" Brock said, being the first one out of the state of shock.

"Mrs. Hart, have you been under an extreme amount of stress?"

"Well at work, yeah, but what does that have to do with pregnancy?"

"Stress can do some crazy things to a person. It could have affected your cycle which affected your stomach which led you to believe you were pregnant." Said the doctor.

Brock and Reba sat there staring at him for a moment. She then spoke up, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She said hotly.

"It may be stupid, but that's what happened." Said the doctor. "Just make sure to keep your stress at a minimum. Take a few days off of work or something."

"You do have your vacation week next week." Said Brock.

"Perfect. Just settle down, Mrs. Hart. Have a nice vacation." He said and then he walked back through his door.

Brock turned and hugged Reba. They clung to one another for what seemed like hours. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes. They were full of relief.

"Let's go home." He said and kissed her softly.

It was after three o'clock when they arrived home. When they walked through the door, they found Barbara Jean sitting on the couch.

"Barbara Jean, how many times have I told you..." Reba started, but was quickly cut off.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah." Said Barbara Jean. "I can't stay long. I'm only here to give you an invitation to my wedding and Brock his mail. Here." She said, handing them both what she came to give. "I just wanted to make sure I gave you this invitation personally, Reba. Just in case you claim that you didn't get it."

"Barbara Jean, I would never do that." She said.

"Hey, I'm just making sure." She replied. They all three stood in silence for a moment. Brock and Barbara Jean still weren't too comfortable around each other. "Well I better get going." She finally said, as she made her way to the door. "Reba, we need to hang out sometime."

"Sure, I'll call you." Reba said, and then she closed the door behind Barbara Jean.

"Wow, I've never heard you say you'd call her to hang out." Brock said while walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Like I'm going to call her." She said, giggling. He laughed too and began to look through his mail. She joined him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He said to her.

"Yeah, I guess that hasn't been happening too much here lately, huh?"

"Well you're on vacation this week so I hope to hear more of it." He said, eliciting a smile from her. They sat still for a moment.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." She said sincerely. He looked at her, confused. "You know, the Jack thing and the stuff today?"

"Do you know how many times you've been here for me? I'm just happy to return the favor. Plus, this is the kind of thing you do for people when you love them."

"Shh, Jake may be home." She said, hoping nobody would hear him say those kinds of things to her. They were still platonic as far as everyone else was concerned.

"Is he ever here?" Brock asked, amused. He stopped laughing when he saw his divorce papers staring back at him.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked, noticing the delay in laughter.

"My divorce papers. I'm just surprised they came so soon." He said.

Reba didn't know what to say. She was sad for the fact that their marriage was ending, but she desperately wanted to be with him. She finally asked, "Is this good or bad?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to be sad that my marriage is over." He said, but then stopped.

"And the other part?" She asked, urging him on.

He smiled kind of mischievously before adding, "And the other part wants to rip your clothes off and have my way with you right here."

Her head quickly snapped up at him with a shocked expression on her face. He then attacked her mouth with his, tossing his mail on the table. She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to bite at her bottom lip. They broke apart when the back door opened. Someone was in the kitchen. Reba jumped up off the couch quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing here?" She inquired, slightly out of breath.

"Don't sound so happy to see me mom." Cheyenne replied, laughing a little bit. She was now about five and a half months pregnant and getting bigger every day. She moved across the kitchen and hugged her mom.

"Sorry honey. I'm just surprised to see you." She said, pulling away from her daughter's hug. "You don't come around as much as you used to. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with me today. I need some new maternity clothes." She said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Reba just smiled at her daughter. "Of course I will. I'll just go tell your dad that I'm leaving and I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the living room to do just that. She hoped Cheyenne wasn't looking when Brock gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

She returned to the kitchen with her purse and they made their way to the mall. Since it was a Saturday evening, the mall was packed. They quickly got some new clothes for Cheyenne and sat down in the food court for drinks.

"Wow, we really should have rethought where we went today." Said Reba, giggling. "This place is packed"

"I know." Cheyenne replied. "But thanks for coming with me. I'm having a blast."

"Me too. We should have mother daughter days more often." They continued to sip their drinks.

Cheyenne was very curious as to what her parents were up to. She saw them kiss before they left the house. Were they getting back together? Before she could stop her bluntness, she asked, "So how long have you and dad been sleeping together?"

Reba choked a little on her drink. She then looked at Cheyenne in complete horror.

"Cheyenne I'm not sleeping with your father." She said, maybe a little too loudly.

"But you want to right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we need to get away from this subject now."

Cheyenne could tell that her mother was nervous, but she had to know what was going on.

"Mom, you may want to pretend that nothing is going on, but I'm not blind. I saw him kiss you when I was in the kitchen." She said.

Reba's head shot up. No! She couldn't know. They hadn't even talked about a relationship yet. This had to be kept a secret.

"Cheyenne listen. Your father and I have been talking and we feel that maybe we could give 'us' another shot. However, I don't know if this is even going anywhere. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Van."

"No, I won't tell, but wow." She said, a little shocked that her accusation was right. "Mom, are you sure this is what you want?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah." She said, almost thankful to have someone to talk about this with. "But there are a lot of things we have to clear up and straighten out first."

"I understand." Cheyenne said, getting slightly giddy about the fact that her mom and dad were going to try to be together again. Everybody could see that they still loved each other, it was just something that nobody talked about.

They finished shopping and drove home. Cheyenne agreed to keep their little talk a secret and gave her mother her blessings. Reba was relieved that she took this all so well. She walked into the house to find Brock on the couch, in his pajamas, watching TV.

"Hey." He said as she walked in. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too." She said. "Is Jake here?"

He looked at her with a smile. "Do you really have to ask that question? He's at Luke's house."

She joined him on the couch. "So we have the house all to ourselves?"

He looked at her. "I guess we do." He said with a small hint in his voice.

"Good because we need to talk."

Talk? That is definitely _not_ what he had in mind.

"Sure. You go first." He said

"Well, first things first. Cheyenne knows everything."

"You told her?"

"No she saw you kiss me goodbye. I told her to keep it a secret until you and I have had a chance to talk."

"Okay." He said before he laid his thoughts out for her. "I love you and I never want to let you go. I think we should start dating."

"Well duh, Brock." She said, giggling. "I think we both understand that, but what about the future? Can I really trust you with my heart again?"

"You have to have seen how sorry I am for that. I've told you a million times. I love you. I want you. Please just give me one more chance to make you love me with all your heart. I'll do anything for you. Please. Give me your heart like I've given you mine." He almost pleaded.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "I think I just did." She said. And with that he kissed her passionately. However, before things went too far, she stopped him.

"But no love making yet." She said and gave him a peck on the lips. She then stood up and began walking up the stairs. "Goodnight." She called behind her and disappeared.

'This is going to be a long night.' He thought before he locked the doors and went to bed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Sunday, Brock decided he would go play golf with a few buddies. They tended to use their time to make small talk as well as play golf. This is what Brock needed. Too bad his friends were all pigs.

"So what's been going on with you Brock?" Phil asked as Jerry teed off. "You move out of your ex-wife's house yet?" He asked as he laughed.

"No we're getting back together."

Phil laughed even harder. "After what you did to her? She must be crazy" He said, taking his turn.

Jerry walked over to where Brock was standing. "You know, maybe you should make sure she's serious about this. My wife heard that Reba was pretty easy."

"You sound like a woman." Phil said, walking back over to them.

"Hold on." Brock said defensively. "She is far from easy."

"That's not what I heard." Said Chuck, walking over from the golf cart. He was known to be very blunt. "I heard she was fucking that marriage counselor." 

Brock became very angry at that comment. Without a thought, he grabbed Chuck by his collar began yelling in his face. "That's bullshit! Don't you say something like that when you don't know the facts!" He let go of his shirt with a push. Then he turned around and walked to his car, leaving the guys shocked.

He drove around town for a while after the left the golf course. Hew did they know about Jack? He had a feeling that Sheryl was somehow behind this. He just wondered why it had taken this long to get around. Hopefully Reba hadn't heard about this yet. She would be so embarrassed.

He drove around for a while longer, thinking about their relationship. Did he really love her? More than anyone could imagine. Did she love him as much as he loved her? That was the question he needed the answer to.

He knew she cared deeply for him. She waited until his divorce was final so she could be with him. But did she truly love him? She told him she did and everyone knows that Reba doesn't lie, but she was holding back. They'd known each other forever and she still wouldn't make love to him. Was she afraid that he'd be so quick to hurt her again?

All this thinking was giving him a headache so he decided to go to a restaurant bar and get a drink. He hoped it would clear his mind.

After going to church and picking up Jake, Reba decided that it was about time she did something with her son. She felt like he was slipping away from her.

"Jake, you want to go outside and play basketball or something?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot before replying. "With you?"

"Well, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You're my mom. And I'm going over to Michael's if that's okay." He said and then he walked upstairs.

She was astonished. He had never talked to her like that before. He really was pulling away. All of them were. 

The ring of the telephone pulled her from her thoughts. "Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Hart? This is the manager of the Blue Lounge. Mr. Hart is here and he's pretty drunk. Would you mind coming to get him?"

"No, not at all. I'll be down there in a few minutes. Thanks" She said as she hung up the phone. Then she called up the stairs, "Jake, I'll be back in a little bit!" And she walked out the door.

She walked into the restaurant about ten minutes later to find Brock sitting with his face laying on a table. She walked over to him and flicked the back of his earlobe. He jumped and turned around to look into her eyes.

"Reba, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked that she was in from of him.

"No, what are you doing here?" She said while crossing her arms and waiting for some answers.

"I've just been thinking. I'll get over it, you can go home. I'll be there later." He said, laying his head back on the table.

"There is no way I'm leaving you here to drive yourself home." She said, taking a seat. "Brock, what are you doing getting slammed in a restaurant on a Sunday?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You remember why our relationship got so strained before the divorce? It was because we never wanted to talk about anything. Well, I'm here and I want to talk." She said with slight authority, but also a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"You're just going to get upset and yell at me." He said, still refusing to give in.

"Well then let's go home. Then if we yell, nobody will hear. Is that better for you?" She said, now with slight humor in her voice. He was _so_ drunk.

"Okay. That sounds good." He said as he got up from the table. He swayed for a moment, but Reba was right at his side to help him steady himself. Then they paid the bill and walked out to the car.

Once they were both seated in the car, Reba spoke. "Okay I can't wait until we get home. You have to tell me."

"Honey can we please not. I have a headache." He said, turning to look at her. She was starting to get frustrated with him and he knew that he'd better speak up. "Alright fine. I'm just worried about where we're going. I love you so much. I just don't know if you love me as much as I love you."

"What?" She said, astonished. "Of course I love you. Why would you think that I didn't?"

"We don't go out very often, we haven't told the kids about us, and you won't even make love to me. What am I supposed to think?"

"Brock, you should know that I love you. I always have. We don't go out that much because we both work all the time. And if you want to tell the kids then fine. I just assumed you'd want to wait until your divorce was final for a while. And the thing about making love. I'm just not ready yet, you have to understand that."

"I just want to know why it was so easy for you to give yourself to Jack and you'll hardly let me touch you." He said testily.

"Because I love you. Don't you get it? I want us to make love not have sex. I don't want it to feel like a relationship obligation." She said, hoping he would understand. "I just don't want to mess this up."

He looked at her for a moment, finally understanding her side of the story. "I'm so sorry, Reba." He said, reaching across and hugging her. She realized how much he really did love her. He pulled back and left a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled softly. "I know. Now let's go home and sober you up." She said, pulling the care out of the space and driving home.

I apologize for the amount of time in between chapters. School was dominating my life and I kind of wrote myself into a hole. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed...Always love your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days flew by quickly. Brock and Reba were both on cloud nine and the best part was, only Cheyenne knew. They didn't even have to hide their affection either. Jake was still never home.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Brock came home early. He wanted to surprise Reba with reservations at a fancy restaurant, but she was nowhere to be found.

He went upstairs and changed his clothes, then he decided to go back downstairs and try to call Reba. As soon as he reached for the phone, the front door flew open to reveal Reba with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Brock, what are you doing home so early?" She said, as if she were hiding something.

"Well I have a surprise for you and I wanted to tell you now." He said, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's in the bag?"

"None of your business." She replied, smiling. "What's the surprise?"

"None of your business." He said, mimicking her.

They both stood still for a few minutes. Neither of them wanted to give their secret away, but once again the silence was killing Reba.

"Okay, if you tell me what your surprise for me is, I'll tell you what yours is." She said.

"You first." He replied, still eyeing her.

"No, you first."

"Okay, fine. I made reservations at a fancy French restaurant for tonight at five."

"Not the one on Markland?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Cause I did the same thing." She giggled. "I bought a new dress." She said, holding up the shopping bag.

He just laughed. He was a little glad that they both had the same idea, even though it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Well let's get ready then. We only have an hour." He said, still laughing a little bit. She was giggling too and they both made their way upstairs to get ready for their date.

He dressed in dress pants and a nice dark red dress shirt. He was downstairs getting his jacket and Reba's wrap when she came downstairs. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, deep green, knee length dress that accentuated every possible part of her body. In other words, she looked sensational.

"Honey you look beautiful." He said as he walked over and took one of her hands in his.

"It's not too slutty is it?" She said kind of quietly.

He just chuckled. "I don't think you could ever look slutty." He said and gave her a tender kiss. Once they pulled away, he helped her with her wrap and they made their way to the fancy French restaurant.

They sat at a beautiful table and gorged themselves on expensive food and wine. Then they decided to catch a movie. They ended up seeing a sappy romance film, which both of them hated. They ended up falling asleep against each other and getting out of the movie a half hour after it had ended.

On the drive home, they made conversation about of the fact that they had managed to get a night to themselves. They both desperately needed some time with the other.

When silence filled the air, Reba unbuckled her seatbelt and got up on her knees a little bit so she could reach Brock's face. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you for tonight. I love you." before kissing the side of his neck.

"You're going to cause a wreck." He said, his voice a little higher than usual. He was slightly shocked because Reba wasn't usually one to pull something like this.

"Then pay attention to the road." She said softly and sucked on his earlobe. She then began kissing his neck again, this time biting a little as she made her way down to his collarbone. She unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and leaned over a bit more so she could kiss further down his chest.

His hands were beginning to shake a little and he tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then he felt her hand move to his upper thigh and knew he couldn't drive if she did what he thought she might.

She smiled as he tried to speak, knowing he was having trouble functioning. Then she put her hand on him and rubbed him gently through his pants. She kissed his neck one more time and pulled away. Then she sat back down properly and buckled her seatbelt, leaving Brock to wonder what kind of game she was trying to play.

"So I think I'm going to clean out the attic tomorrow. Half the stuff up there is just taking up space." She said, showing no signs of knowing what she just did to him.

He looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Babe, you just got my hopes up and now you're talking about the attic? What kind of sick game are you playing lady?" He said.

She just looked at him and smiled. "I didn't want you to be distracted from driving."

They pulled into the driveway as soon as her statement was finished. Then they walked into the living room and hung up their coats and locked the door. Brock was half expecting her to throw herself at him, but only received a goodnight kiss before watching her retreat to her room. He sighed and walked up to the guest room for what he assumed would be another sleepless night.

It was about an hour later and Brock was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted her so bad, and she knew that, so why was she teasing him like this.

Before he could finish his thought, he heard the door open and close, then the lock click. It was her. She crawled up on the bed, straddling him, and looked into his eyes. She smiled and asked, "You awake?"

"Are you kidding? How could I not be?" He replied, laughing a little bit.

She giggled too and said, "Good, that's what I hoped for." Then she leaned down and kissed him once before sitting up, once again. He sat up with her and held her on his lap, her legs still on either side of him. Then he kissed her deeply, his tongue playing with her bottom lip. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She could see love and pure happiness and that was the very moment that she knew, this was forever.

She pulled her dress over her head, which she still had on from dinner, and threw it on the floor. He was shocked to see that she was only wearing black laced boy shorts. She was so much more spontaneous than when they were first together. 

He ran his hands up and down her back and looked up into her eyes. "I love you." He said and then he captured her mouth with his once again. He kissed her slow and sensually, the way he knew she liked it best. He then pulled the sheets out from under her so she was sitting directly on his lap, him being only clad in his boxers.

She pushed him down on his back, mouths breaking apart, and began to pull down his boxers before removing her panties as well. She steadily climbed back on top of him, but didn't let their bodies touch too much. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and then picked her up a little by her hips. Then he slowly slid into her, sending shockwaves throughout both of their bodies. 

He began to guide her movements by holding on to her hips. She allowed him that, but was still a little leery of being on top of him. She had never made love this way and it was sending a whole new thrill up her spine.

He picked her up and let her fall, pushing himself deeper into her. She gasped and met his movements. She felt an orgasm slowly build in her stomach and he once again picked her up and let her fall, his finger digging into her flesh. After a while of repetition and sensuality, her first orgasm overtook her. She was breathing heavily now and Brock decided that it would be a good time to roll them over, so he did just that.

She wrapped her legs around him, responding to the new position. It was now his turn to be in control. He thrust deeper into her, more violently than when she was on top and she knew that he was close.

Their tongues battled in a fight for passion and pure ecstacy as he pushed harder and faster. Sweat was glistening on their bodies in the pale moonlight as they could feel the end nearing. He continued to push while leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "When you come, I want you to scream my name." He said.

"Only if you scream mine too." She replied before he kissed her again. He pushed harder, faster, deeper. Suddenly a wave of pleasure engulfed them at the exact same time, leaving them to scream one another's names, at the top of their lungs.

He didn't pull out right away, he wanted to feel her for as long as possible. Instead he kissed her deeply and said, "I love you Reba."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Reba jerked awake, feeling eyes on her. Sure enough, Brock was lying next to her, staring. She smiled and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Good morning." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Yes it is." She replied, nuzzling closer to him. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before she asked, "What time is it? You'll be late for work."

"Who cares? I say we just stay in bed all day." He replied, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said as he gently rolled on top of her and set a kiss on her lips. He then began to move down her neck as she giggled some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kyra was at Van and Cheyenne's house banging on the front door. Cheyenne hurried in from the kitchen and opened it. "Kyra, what are you doing here? You never come over."

"I know, but…"

"Van, Kyra is here!" She yelled excitedly and pulled her little sister into a hug.

"Cheyenne." Kyra mumbled trying to get away. "I have to tell you something." She finished, finally pushing away as Van entered the room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to tell mom that my band got a record deal…"

"You got a record deal?! That's great."

"Let me finish." Kyra said with a hint of annoyance in her voice that went right over Cheyenne's head. "I walked through the front door and everything was dark. I assumed mom was in bed so I closed the door and walked upstairs. I didn't think she'd be upset because this is really big news and she's off for the week. You will never guess what I heard."

"Birds?"

Cheyenne turned and looked at her husband in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Well, you know how you sometimes walk into a grocery store or and old barn or something and you hear birds flying around? Then, out of nowhere, they swoop down by your head. It freaks you out." Van explained, wondering why they didn't get it. They looked at him like he was the dumbest thing on the planet. "Never mind, just tell the story." He said pouting and sitting on the couch.

"I heard mom and dad screaming each other's names, and they weren't fighting." Kyra finally finished with a look of embarrassment as she sat next to Van on the couch.

"Eww, you poor thing." Said Van as he pulled Kyra in for a hug, she pushed him away and they remained sitting there with disgusted looks on their faces.

Cheyenne continued to stand still; for fear that they may discover that she knew. Before anymore words were spoken, Jake burst through the door. His face looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Jake, are you okay?" Asked Cheyenne.

He just shook his head. "No. Have you guys been home?"

Van stood and walked over to Jake, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, you poor little boy. You probably don't even understand."

"Van, I'm old enough to get it. Let go of me." He said, and Van complied. "I'm guessing you guys know?"

They shook their heads in reply as Jake joined them on the couch. Cheyenne remained quiet, but this time Kyra noticed.

"Cheyenne, why are you so quiet?" She asked her older sister.

"No reason. I guess I'm just shocked, that's all." She lied.

"You knew!" Said Van accusingly, while standing and pointing.

"All right I knew. Mom told me a while back when we went shopping. She said she didn't want anyone to know." She explained. She waited a few moments before asking, "How do you guys feel about this?"

Jake spoke up first. "I guess it's good that they're back together and everything, but it's really weird. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Amen." Said Van. "What about you Kyra. You're probably the one they'll be most worried about."

"Why does everybody always think that I'm going to get mad? Why am I the one that everyone's most worried about?" She raised her voice in frustration.

"Because you're exactly like mom." Said Cheyenne, laughing.

"Well I really like it that they're back together. Maybe now they'll both be happy." Kyra said, everyone agreeing.

"So it's settled. We're happy for them. We should go over later and tell them." Said Cheyenne giddily.

"Good idea, but let's do ourselves a favor and call first." Said Jake, causing everyone to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that exact moment, Brock and Reba were both gasping for air. She had rounded her first orgasm and was waiting for the second to overtake her. She loved the fact that Brock could make her come more than once. She had never been with anyone else who could do that to her.

He pounded into her, violently until they both came. He breathlessly collapsed on top of her. After steadying his breathing, he pulled out and turned on his back.

"That was amazing." He breathlessly spoke.

"I can't breathe." She said, laughing a little through the heavy breathing.

He laughed too and he pulled her into his arms. She cuddled closer to him, wishing they could stay like that forever.

"Brock, honey, I love you, but we need to get up." She finally said tearing herself away from him. She stood, noticing that she didn't have any clothes. "Thank God nobody's ever home." She giggled as Brock watched her. "Quit staring at me you pervert." She joked. He then got up and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, feeling his naked body up against hers. "If you keep hugging me I'm never going to get to my shower."

"That's the idea." He joked, kissing her one last time before letting go. She peeked out the door, making sure nobody was around, before going over to her room and closing the door. She took her shower and fixed her hair and make up before going downstairs. When she looked at the clock she realized that it was noon. She giggled inwardly, wondering how a person could stay in bed that long.

When she walked into the kitchen she found Brock at the table, showered and dressed, with two plates on the table. He didn't have time, nor desire, to make anything fancy so he decided on ham and cheese. He didn't hear her walk in so she walked up behind him and hugged his neck.

He jumped before turning his head and giving her a long kiss. She pulled away and sat at the table.

"Thanks for making lunch." She said before they ate. They were totally at peace with themselves and one another. Things couldn't get too much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How long has it been since I updated? Oh right, forever. lol. Sorry about the extremely long wait. I really, really, really loath school. I will try my hardest not to go so long without an update. Hope you all enjoyed! And your reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
